Goodbye?
by Doctor Who MCR Harry Potter
Summary: Sorry I was listening to this Second Chance by Shinedown and thought of this! hope u enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

I look down.

"Sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to insult you by asking that…" I know I'm stupid for asking her why is she is tried leaving with Gale. I know why. He's much better for her then I'll ever be. What can she do with a baking boy? He can hunt while I just bake. I almost snort in disgust for thinking I can be with her. She brings my head up.

"Peeta, I had to try at least once." She whispers. I nod. She's wanted to be with him for some time while she's been forced to act like my lover. She then drops her hand and wakes away. While I watch her walk across my lawn I think to stuff to myself. I go to my kitchen and find a notepad and scrawl something down. After I'm done I go out my window to see Katniss with Gale trying to escape. She seems to notice me then shoots me a look that says sorry. I go back to the kitchen and get a long knife. I pull it back dramatically and stab myself in my stomach hard and make sure its goes all the way through. I let out a painful shriek and I heard footsteps but now I hear Katniss says my name and come over to me.

"Peeta! You could've come with us" she says sobbing. I shakes my head "No, I was tired of the world period. I mean what good was it going to be leaving? Prim and Rory and Vick and Posy would've got interagateted and so would've me and your mothers" I take a sharp intake of breath. "Bye Katniss" I say then weakly kiss her cheek and fall back and the last thing I see or hear is Katniss. I want that image to remain with me forever.

***KATNISS POV***

I cry over his pale still body.

"He was right Katniss." Gale quietly says.

"I know he was!" I yell then get up. When I suddenly stand up I almost slip on a note. I read it and almost cry again. "What does it say?" I hand it to him but remove the bottom part. He shakes his head and I know what to do now.

***AFTER KATNISS DOES WHAT THE NOTE SAYS, THEM AS GHOSTS***

Finally President Snow has been killed but so have I. I asked kept the note with me at all times and it got buried with me. I see Peeta in ghost form at the point he told me to meet him at. "You have it?" he asks. I nod. "Read it" I nod again then read it.

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance  
_  
_Here's my chance  
This is my chance_

_For Katniss_

_Become Mockingjay or whatever Cinna was saying and remember Katniss sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Theres a rebellion, The best you can do is kill Snow and die. Nothing else okay? When you die meet me at the old tree in the graveyard. Are you, Are you Coming to the tree? ;)_

___  
_I love the ending because he mentions the twisted song my father used to sing. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Yes, I'm coming to the tree." I say and he laughs...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this insults anyone! **

* * *

I wait patiently as Peeta tries to explain to God about why he committed suicide.

"To help others..." God muses. "Alright, you can come in." He then opens up the gates and he grabs my hand and we walk in. I smile at the beautiful sights and I grin as Prim and Rue come towards us.

"I knew you'd guys come" Rue whispers in my ear. I hug them both and they give Peeta a hug. I grin and then Prim grabs me hand. "Come on I have a place to show you!" She then leads me to a place that looks identical to my meadow. Green grass spreads over it and even little flowers identical to the ones on what I used to call me home planet. I play with a dandelion and I pluck it and put it on Peeta's ear. He grins then gestures to his lap and I sit on his black jeans.

"Katniss...how was earth like after I died?" He asks curiously. I give a sigh then begin.

"Well President was angry you died and he had nothing against me except Gale. He captured Gale and tortured him to death while I was strapped to a chair and was forced to watch. HE then locked me in a room with..." I look at Prim and Rue then instead say "Killing materials and when asked me why I didn't kill myself 5 days later I took the chance and killed him. I was happy but then a Peacekeeper shot me in my head and then I died. But before I did I saw the updates of the turn of the rebellion. Rebels lost and so did the Capitol." Everyone is silent.

"Well whats there now?" Rue asks silently. I shrug. "I don't really know. And don't care."

"Catnip?" I hear someone call out. I stop.

"GALE!" I yell then run to him and sob silently in his arms. I remember our last encounter.

* * *

_I was strapped to a seat and I watched him in attached to a board bound by his wrists. _

_"Give up on the rebellion, Mr. Hawthorne and Ms. Everdeen, if you guys give up...you'll live." _

_I growl "Never" and he echos. He smiles cruelly "Alright." He then takes a whip and Gale flinches. He hands it to the guest who comes in. I gasp. The old Head Peacekeepers is alive. He then smiles cruelly and starts whipping Gale. I try to turn my head but President Snow holds it in place. Lash after lash hits his sensitive back. His loud cries turn to pained mummers. _

_"Want to die?" Mr. Thread asks him in a cruel voice. Gale looks at me and I nod not wanting to see him in pain. _

_"Yes" Gale says. Romulus takes a knife and turns him around then slits his throat. Blood spatters the window sealing off any way of trying to protect him but cruel enough you can hear sounds. I give a pained cry and scream his name over and over. _

_"My life is over!" I sob. "My sister is dead, My husband is dead, and now my best friend is!" I give a cry louder. _**( But Katniss you still have your mom... )**

_Snow smiles "Good" _

* * *

I hug Gale close to me and bring him over to Peeta, Prim and Rue and we all sit down. Just how imagined my life with all my loved ones. **( Again wheres your mom )** "Wheres Cinna?" I ask Prim. Prim points over West. "He's always in his house with girlfriend who got killed when he turned you into a mockingjay." I feel horrible that his love died just because of the stupid Mockingjay. I nod then relax in Peeta's arms. He strokes my hair and I smile as I got to sleep in his arms. But before I go to sleep I can hear Gale arguing with Peeta about who can hold me. Oh boy...


End file.
